Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par HP quand
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire ! Promis, bien que le chapitre 4 soit inspiré de la sortie de DH, aucun spoiler à craindre. Chapitre 6 en ligne ! La liste compte plus de 100 symptômes !
1. Symptômes 1 à 20

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Titre** : Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par Harry Potter quand...

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi ! Même si je mettrais bien mes pattes sur Voldychou :P Surtout le spécimen adolescent, l'est trop mignon :D

**Commentaires** : Cette minuscule fic devait faire partie des rubriques du Test du Choixpeau (dont vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil), mais... les choses étant ce qu'elles sont...

Il y a quelques temps, je me suis demandée si les livres de Harry Potter ne me montaient pas trop à la tête. Alors, j'ai décidé de demander aux gens qui m'entouraient quels pouvaient être les symptômes d'une "obsessus potterricus" (mon latin est à c…) ou, évidemment, d'une obsession des livres de JK Rowling. Voici les résultats de mon analyse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par les livres de Harry Potter quand...**

1. ... au moins une fois par mois, vous faites un rêve en relation avec les livres, les films ou tout ce qui a trait au monde de Poudlard.

2. ... vous avez lu les livres au moins quatre fois chaque, et deux de plus pour votre préféré.

3. ... vous trouvez des liens entre le monde de Harry Potter et le vôtre en moyenne cinq fois par jour.

4. ... vous comptez les jours avant la sortie du prochain film ou livre en les rayant sur un calendrier de fortune fait main comme celui de Harry Potter.

5. ... vous collectionnez tous les items approchant de près ou de loin le monde de Poudlard (allant du service à thé rose rappelant le professeur Trelawney aux caches oreilles comme ceux de Dumbledore).

6. ... vous savez comment prononcer le nom d'Hermione en anglais.

7. ... lorsque vous mentionnez votre belle-mère (ou tout membre de votre famille qui vous est insupportable), vous la surnommez "Celle-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommée".

8. ... vous êtes absolument convaincu que George W. Bush est Voldemort déguisé.

9. ... vous décidez d'apprendre le latin uniquement pour inventer vos propres sorts.

10. ... vous préférez envoyer des lettres à vos amis plutôt que de leur téléphoner.

11. ... vous vous mettez à faire tourner tous vos travaux d'école autour de cet univers (oraux sur les films, analyse des livres, recherche sur les animaux fantastiques, etc...).

12. ... vous êtes déterminé à prouver au monde entier que la magie existe... _à n'importe quel prix_.

13. ... vous êtes la première personne au courant de toutes les nouvelles concernant JK Rowling et ses livres.

14. ... vous pouvez réciter par coeur l'inscription gravée sur le Miroir du Riséd, à l'endroit ET à l'envers.

15. ... vous avez réussi à découvrir ce qui se cache derrière la porte bien gardée du site de JK Rowling.

16. ... vous pouvez donner les noms complets, les dates de fêtes et les ingrédients des baguettes magiques d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

17. ... vous connaissez la date d'anniversaire de Severus Snape/Rogue.

18. ... vous savez avec certitude ce que signifie le nom humain complet de Voldemort, en anglais ET en français (Tom Marvolo Riddle et Tom Elvis Jedusor).

19. ... à chaque fête d'Halloween, vous vous déguisez en étudiant ou enseignant de Poudlard (les membres du ministère de la magie, les gros bonnets du monde sorcier, les fantômes reconnaissables et les créatures fantastiques sont également acceptées).

20. ... Et enfin, le plus important... vous écrivez des fanfics d'Harry Potter :)

_Si vous avez plus de 5 symptômes, vous pouvez dire que votre obsession est normale pour un fan et que vous vous situez dans la moyenne._

_Si vous en avez plus de 10, votre entourage non-atteint doit commencer à vous regarder étrangement..._

_Si vous en avez plus de 15, vous êtes définitivement obsédés !_

_Si vous possédez tous les symptômes, ne bougez surtout pas de votre chaise. Prenez calmement le téléphone, composez le 911 ou le service des urgences de votre pays et demandez une consultation psychiâtrique immédiate... ;)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour ma part, j'en ai dix :D (et mon entourage me regarde étrangement, en effet... :P). Ce sont les numéros 2-3-6-8-11-12-16-17-18-20, pour ceux que ça intéresse... :P J'ai déjà eu certains autres symptômes qui se sont résorbés avec le temps, par contre ! ;)

J'espère que ce petit délire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en appuyant sur le petit bouton indigo pâle situé au bas à gauche de l'écran :)


	2. Symptômes 21 à 50

**Auteur **: Meish Kaos  
**Titre** : Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par Harry Potter quand...  
**Rating** : Tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent ! (si si, je vous jure :P) K/G  
**Genre** : Humour, ou du moins une tentative :P

**Commentaires** : Après la première vague de reviews que vous m'avez envoyé (**je vous remercie de tout coeur !** ), j'ai réalisé que plusieurs symptômes très importants ne faisaient pas partie de la liste. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre vous m'en ont nommés quelques uns auxquels je n'avait pas pensé :) J'ai donc l'occasion de me rattrapper avec un second chapitre et de vous faire honneur à ma façon, puisque les réponses aux reviews sont maintenant interdites :)

Au fait... **Elmire** m'a suggéré une variante au symptôme 7 : plutôt que de nommer la personne que vous détestez Celui (ou celle) qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé, appellez-la simplement Umbridge... (Ombrage pour les Français). **Merci Elmire** :)

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling :) Y compris les symptômes :P D'ailleurs, si elle faisait ce test, je me demande combien elle en aurait... :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par les livres de Harry potter quand...**

21. ... vous choisissez une profession qui vous permet de vous intégrer plus avant dans l'univers imaginé par JK Rowling (ex : traducteur/trice, professeur, etc...). (Inspiré d'une histoire vécue de **Zazaone**... Merci :P )

22. ... vous vous mettez à citer les livres et les personnages à tout moment, même lorsque ce n'est pas convenable (ex : dans un cocktail chic, devant les amis de vos enfants adolescents, au beau milieu d'une conversation avec une téléphoniste publicitaire, etc.).

23. ... vous fondez en larmes lorsque votre libraire vous annonce que votre exemplaire des Animaux Fantastiques n'est TOUJOURS pas arrivé (merci **Darklo** !).

24. ... vous harcelez vos proches afin que la majorité de vos conversations tournent autour du dernier livre qui vient de sortir ou de votre personnage préféré (merci **Neteria** et **Doudaah** ! ).

25. ... vous apprennez votre anglais (ou vous le perfectionnez) afin de connaître plus rapidement la suite des aventures du petit sorcier, qui d'ailleurs n'est plus si petit que ça :P (merci **Sladana** et **Zazaone** ! ).

26. ... vous vous inscrivez sur un forum de Poudlard interactif (ou n'importe quel forum de role-play) et vous y passez tout votre temps (merci **Haheuiah** ! ).

27. ... vous lancez des "silencio" avec une cuiller de bois (ou tout autre instrument, personnellement j'aime bien me servir d'une louche :)) à tous ceux qui parlent trop fort dans votre entourage (merci **Callisto** ! ).

28. ... vous perdez en moyenne7 livres (environ 3 kilos) la semaine précédent la sortie d'un livre ou d'un film, puisque vous êtes trop excité pour manger.

29. ... vous ne dormez plus et faites des crises de nerfs à tout moment depuis la sortie dudit livre ou film car vous ne connaissez pas encore la suite (ou vous êtes déçus de la façon dont les choses se sont passées) (merci **Doudaah** ! ).

30. ... vous connaissez les noms de chaque personnage en français ET en anglais (sans parler du latin, que vous avez évidemment tous appris, _voir le symptôme 9_ :P ) (merci **Doudaah** ! ).

31. ... lors de la sortie d'un nouveau film, vous vous rendez à la première au cinéma près de chez vous, immanquablement déguisés en personnage tiré des livres.

32. ... vous avez testé des centaines de recettes de Bièraubeurre, malgré vos nausées (et celles de votre entourage), et vous avez sélectionné votre préférée.

33. ... vous savez pourquoi JK Rowling a choisi le houx, le saule et le lierre pour les baguettes d'Harry, Ron et Hermione (oups ! je viens de vous donner une partie de la réponse au symptôme 16... :P ).

34. ... lorsque vous visionnez les films, vous vous plaignez chaque fois qu'un minuscule détail a été modifié (sans parler des modifications majeures, qui vous arrachent des plaintes d'horreur totales).

35. ... armé d'une carte du monde, vous avez déjà tenté de localiser les écoles Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons grâce aux maîgres indices donnés dans les livres.

36. ... vous avez déjà mis la main sur des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochu.

37. ... suite à votre achat au précédent symptôme, vous n'avez pas été assez dégoûté par les saveurs de vomi, de poussière et de sardines au point de ne plus en acheter.

38. ... vous trouvez que le nom d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian irait bien sur le baptistaire de votre prochain enfant mâle (pour une fille, vous considérez sérieusement Hermione Minerva LilyMolly).

39. ... vous savez pourquoi le code pour entrer au Ministère de la Magie est 62442.

40. ... vous avez déjà dessiné une ligne temporelle afin de déterminer si vous auriez pu sortir avec l'un ou l'autre des personnages lorsque vous étiez à l'école (ou afin de savoir si certains d'entre eux auraient pu être vos parents).

**_Êtes-vous prêts à vous rendre jusqu'à 50 :)_**

41. ... vous êtes pris en exemple par vos pairs ou sur internet lorsque vient le temps d'illustrer ce qu'est exactement un(e) fan d'un couple particulier (ex : Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco, etc...).

42. ... vous avez déjà sérieusement pensé écrire une fanfic mettant Alastor Maugrey et Hermione Granger ensemble (ou tout autre couple inusité) uniquement parce qu'il n'en existe nulle part sur le net.

43. ... vous voulez un labrador noir pour l'appeller Sirius, Patmol, Padfoot ou tout autre nom en lien avec le personnage.

44. ... vous avez établi votre arbre généalogique afin de prouver à tous vos amis que votre famille est _Toujours Pure_.

45. ... vous planifiez d'acheter un ensemble de chimie pour découvrir votre talent caché en potion (celui-ci vous permettant évidemment de séduire Severus Snape/Rogue ou, à défaut, d'entrer dans le Slug Club,_ Club de Slug_ en français si je me souviens bien).

46. ... vous avez tenté de convaincre votre école (ou celle de vos enfants) d'inclure les bases du Quidditch dans le cours d'éducation physique.

47. ... vous avez réussi. :P

48. ... vous avez lu (ou possédez) autant de livres expliquant le monde d'Harry Potter que n'en compte la série jusqu'à présent.

49. ... si vous souhaitez des (ou d'autres) enfants, vous leur lirez les livres avant leur naissance afin qu'ils deviennent de vrais fans.

50. ... vous êtes persuadés que Poudlard et le monde de la magie existent vraiment, vous en parlez donc comme si les personnages et situations sont réels.

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je les ajouterai tant et aussi longtemps qu'FFnet ne se rendra pas compte que je viole l'une des règles avec cette "fic" :)**_

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur ! Au fait, si vous me laissez une adresse valide, je serai ravie de vous répondre, même si vous n'avez pas d'accompte sur FFnet :) Et si vous craignez que quelqu'un ne se serve de votre adresse illégalement, envoyez-moi un message privé, mon adresse est dans mon profil :)**

**Meish xx **

_PS - Si vous êtes intéressés par les **différentes recettes de bièraubeurre** (car oui, je les ai véritablement listées et essayées... hehe :P), **vérifiez régulièrement mon profil**, je suis en pleine écriture d'une fanfic qui les regroupe... ;) **Elle devrait bientôt être sur le net !** _

_PPS - Mes propres symptômes sont les numéros 21-22-24-25-26-29-30-31-32-33-34-36-37-39-40-42-44-49-50. **Vous pouvez me demander les informations** concernant les questions auxquelles vous ne connaissez pas les réponses :) **Je suis toujours ravie d'aider un fan** :P **comme de recevoir de l'aide moi-même** pour empirer mes propres symptômes :P. _


	3. Symptômes 51 à 70

**Auteur **: Meish Kaos  
**Titre** : Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par Harry Potter quand...  
**Rating** : Tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent ! (si si, je vous jure :P) K/G  
**Genre** : Humour, ou du moins une tentative :P

**Commentaires** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews :D Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé si longtemps à poster un nouveau chapitre… Sans plus tarder, voici le numéro 3 !

**Disclaimer** : Même si j'affirmais que cette histoire m'appartient, vous n'en croiriez pas un mot :P C'est peut-être un symptôme :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par les livres de Harry Potter quand…**

51. … vous aimez tellement l'univers de Harry Potter que la plus belle phrase que peut vous dire votre tendre moitié est : « Je t'aime, mon/ma petit/e « Gryffondor/Serpentard/autre » préféré ».

52. … lorsque vous jouez à « chiche ou vérité »/« vérité ou conséquences » (selon le pays d'où vous venez), vous lancez des défis cocasses en relation avec Harry Potter. **Merci, Susu du Trio Échevelé ! **

53. … vous pouvez citer la liste des livres de JKR à l'endroit, à l'envers, en français et en anglais. _Un bonus si vous pouvez les citer dans une autre langue également :P_

54. … vous vous souvenez de tous les livres de classe achetés par Harry depuis sa première année, ainsi que de leurs auteurs. _Un bonus si vous pouvez réciter la liste des livres de Lockhart en français et en anglais !_ **Merci, Susu du Trio Échevelé !**

55. … pour donner corps à vos fantasmes, vous ne craignez pas que l'on vous traite de Mary Sue et vous vous insérez vous-même ainsi que vos amis et/ou ennemis dans vos propres fanfics. **Merci, Susu du Trio Échevelé !**

56. … vous songez sérieusement à créer une secte harrypotterienne, en instaurant Merlin comme Dieu, Voldemort comme Diable, Hermione comme Sainte et Dumbledore comme Martyre. **Merci Touone !**

57. … lorsque vous trouvez un mince bâton de bois sur le sol, vous vous désolez immédiatement pour le sorcier qui a perdu sa baguette. **Merci Touone !**

58. … vous ouvrez le bâton en deux, histoire de voir s'il ne s'y cache pas une plume de phénix ou un autre ingrédient particulier. **Merci Touone !**

59. … vous écoutez si souvent les films que vous pouvez réciter les paroles de chaque personnage cinq minutes à l'avance. **Merci hindouch !**

60. … vous passez facilement par-dessus les insuffisances d'histoire des films uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de voir les personnages à l'écran.

61. … vous refusez d'écouter les films sous prétexte que l'image donnée par les acteurs nuit à votre visualisation du Harry/Ron/Hermione/Severus/Draco/autre parfait. (_oui, ces deux réponses se voulaient complémentaires… :P_)

62. … vous trouvez des ressemblances frappantes entre certains de vos camarades de classe/travail/inconnus dans la rue et les personnages de Harry Potter. **Merci au Trio Échevelé !**

63. … lorsque vous buvez un coup de trop, vous hallucinez votre personnage préféré plutôt que les pingouins de rigueur dans pareille situation.

64. … vous vous blessez contre les murs en tentant de rejoindre cette hallucination.

65. … vos proches songent sérieusement à vous envoyer chez le médecin depuis que vous leur avez avoué que la cicatrice que vous abordiez au dernier Halloween était réelle.

66. … vous avez pensé devenir gay pour pouvoir vous imaginer dans les bras de votre personnage préféré du même sexe que vous.

67. … vous avez découvert la date de naissance exacte de chacun des maraudeurs (_je suis au regret de dire que ce n'est pas mon cas… alors si c'est le vôtre, dites-le moi :P_).

68. … afin que votre fanfic soit plus réaliste, vous vous procurez un calendrier lunaire de l'année concernée pour être certain que Remus ne se transformera pas en loup-garou deux fois dans la même semaine. **Clin d'œil à Zazaone ;)**

69. … vous vous êtes inscrits dans plus de communautés LJ que vous ne pouvez en gérer.

70. … vous avez-vous-même ouvert une communauté LJ qui vous prend tout votre temps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maintenant… je sais que vous êtes curieux de connaître enfin les réponses aux symptômes des deux premiers chapitres. :) Alors les voici, et ainsi vous pourrez dire que votre moyenne aura augmenté :)**

**9** : Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas encore, c'est Heur-mayo-ni :)

**15** : Je suis désolée de vous décevoir… (se cache) Mais cette porte ne s'ouvre qu'en des périodes bien précises de l'année, pas toujours à chaque année, et chaque fois, le truc est différent… Derrière, on y trouve des informations bien gardées concernant le prochain livre à sortir (mais distillées au compte-goutte), uniquement lorsque madame Rowling veut bien nous les transmettre.

**16** : Harry James Potter, 31 juillet, plume de phénix.

Ronald Billius Weasley, 1er mars, crins de licorne.

Hermione Jane Granger, 9 Septembre, ventricule de dragon.

**17** : Severus Snape est né le 9 janvier 1959

**18** : Voldemort : L'auteure a fait un BAC en France, elle savait donc exactement ce qu'elle faisait en donnant ce nom à son personnage…

Tom : Jumeau en araméen

Elvis : Dérivé du nom d'un nain dans une légende celtique dont l'étymologie signifie force

Marvolo : De Mars, le dieu romain de la guerre (assimilé à Arès, son équivalent grec) et d'une déformation du prénom William (volo, vilho, wilho, wilhem, william) qui signifie conquérant

Jedusor/Riddle : Jeu du sort, devinette… l'auteure a déjà été suffisamment explicite :P

**30** : Vous ne voulez sûrement pas que je vous les récite tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape Rogue

Pomfrey Pomfresh

Creevey Crivey

Filch Rusard

Etc…

**33** : Le houx, pour la baguette de Harry, est synonyme de lumière, de défense contre les forces du mal. Le saule, pour Ron, est synonyme de flexibilité et de protection. La vigne, pour Hermione, est synonyme de labeur et d'intelligence. Ces trois bois particuliers ont été choisis en vertu du calendrier celtique qui accorde un arbre à chacun selon sa date de naissance… :)

**36** : Pour les curieux et les gourmands, les Berties Crochues sont en vente dans beaucoup de bonbonnières du Canada et des États-Unis sous la marque Jelly Belly. Par contre, en France, je ne sais pas du tout… :( Et je vous avertis : les sardines sont répugnantes… :P

**39** : 62442… si vous composez les chiffres sur votre téléphone et que vous examinez les lettres qui se trouvent sur les touches, vous découvrirez que vous formez le mot tout simple de… M-A-G-I-C :)

_**Et voilà :) Vous me faites le plaisir d'une petite review :P ?**_


	4. Symptômes 71 à 100

**Titre** : Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par HP quand...

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : Tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent ! (si si, je vous le jure :O Ne me regardez pas comme ça :O)

**Genre** : Humour échevelé ! (si vous voyiez ma tête... :S)

**Disclaimer : Tout est à moaaaaaaaa ! Comment ça personne ne me crois ?? **

**Commentaires** : Toutes mes plus plates excuses :( Je sais que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas up-daté ce petit test. Croyez-moi, c'est pas faute de le vouloir ! Mais, certains d'entre vous le savent, depuis le 25 mai 2006, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie. J'ai travaillé à trois endroits différents, j'ai rencontré des tas de gens sympathiques sur le net, j'ai changé de nom de plume, j'ai participé à des défis et des communautés d'écriture, j'ai traversé au moins trois syndromes de page blanche majeurs (dans le genre de celles qui nous laissent à sec pendant plus de deux mois), j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur à répétition, j'ai changé de bêta, je suis maintenant célibataire, j'ai subi une opération, j'ai reçu la visite de ma bêta Belge... enfin :) Vous voyez un peu :) Mais je suis de retouuuuuuuuuur ! (insérer ici un rire sardonique)

Et oui, je suis très inspirée par la sortie du tome 7 en anglais… toutes mes excuses à ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lu ! **Je vous promets qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler :)**

Pour me faire pardonner, 30 symptômes au lieu de 20 ! On se rend à 100 !!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par les livres de Harry Potter quand...**

71. ... vous avez créé trop de communautés et/ou sites consacrés à la saga HP pour votre propre bien, mais vous ne voulez pas en laisser un seul de côté.

72. … vous avez lu le tome 7 avant même sa sortie en magasin.

73. … vous avez évité Internet pendant au moins une semaine précédent la sortie du tome 7 pour ne SURTOUT PAS tomber sur le livre avant sa sortie en magasin.

74. … vous commencez à chercher des indices de cette fameuse bataille finale dans les livres d'histoire. Après tout, le monde Moldu est lié au monde sorcier !

75. … vous avez parié sur des détails minimes concernant le contenu du tome 7.

76. … vous avez parié GROS sur des détails minimes du tome 7.

77. … vous avez gagné votre pari. (En ce qui me concerne, je fais des headdesk… j'ai lamentablement perdu XD N'est-ce pas, **JazzyJo **?)

78. … la première chose que vous avez crié en terminant ce fameux volume, c'est un énorme « JE LE SAVAIIIIIIS !!! »

79. … même si c'était le milieu de la nuit.

80. … même si c'était dans un lieu public.

81. … vous trouvez systématiquement des liens à faire entre vos nouvelles lectures, les films que vous regardez, la musique que vous écoutez, etc. et l'univers HP.

82. … vous êtes incapable de vous retenir : quand vous faites une nouvelle connaissance, il FAUT que vous lui demandiez s'il ou elle connaît HP.

83. … dans le cas où la personne aurait répondu non, vous DEVEZ la convertir.

84. … et vous y arrivez.

85. … lorsque vous lisez cette liste, vous pestez dès qu'un symptôme ne colle pas à votre personnalité (n'est-ce pas, **Zazaone** ? XD)

86. … lorsque vous faites de l'insomnie ou que vous êtes stressé, votre façon de relaxer est très simple : vous fermez les yeux, vous vous emmitouflez dans vos couvertures et vous vous imaginez dans les bras de votre personnage favori… (inspiré d'une anecdote de **Erylis**)

87. … et vous le faites même lorsque vous n'êtes pas stressé (nan, **JazzyJo**, pas les tomaaates ! XD).

88. … vous êtes allés voir certains films qui ne vous intéressaient pas, uniquement parce que l'acteur incarnant votre personnage préféré jouait dedans.

89. … et vous collectionnez ces films dès leur sortie en DVD.

90. … depuis la sortie de ce test, vous vous êtes engagé à gagner au moins un symptôme de plus par mois.

91. … votre entourage refuse maintenant de vous offrir des produits dérivés, de peur que vous ne les leur exhibiez sous le nez à un moment très inopportun.

92. … vous piquez une crise lorsque vous vous rendez chez l'optométriste et que celui-ci refuse de vous prescrire des lunettes.

93. … vous espérez un jour découvrir qu'il y a un passage secret chez vous qui vous mènera directement à Poudlard.

94. … vous avez déjà fait des recherches pour le découvrir.

95. … vous avez participé à la création d'un fanzine que vous avez vendu à une convention HP et/ou de mangas et/ou autres.

96. … vous avez fait des recherches sur Wikipédia et découvert que la fameuse phrase « Je suis Voldemort – Tom Elvis Jedusor » a parfois des traductions pour le moins étrange en certaines langues.

97. … et vous pouvez même accepter sans trop rire le « Voldemort le Fantastique » de la Norvège (désolée, ce n'est pas mon cas XD)

98. … et même le Severus Piton de l'Italie (et ce n'est pas mon cas non plus XDDDD Piton, pensez-y un peu… XDDD)

99. … vous avez signé une pétition sur le net afin de sauver votre personnage favori.

100. … et ce personnage a survécu à la fin du tome 7 :O !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je vous avais averti… la sortie de DH est encore un peu trop récente pour que je sois totalement objective :) Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée de trouver plus de symptômes ! En attendant, si vous avez des idées, vous connaissez la procédure… ;)**


	5. Symptômes 101 à 120

**Titre** : Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par HP quand…

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : G comme Gentil, K comme Kessé ça ce nouveau système de rating-là

**Genre** : Humour ! M'enfin, on fait ce qu'on peut ;)

**Pairing** : Vous/HP ! Non, sans blagues… vous croyez vraiment que c'est possible de mettre un pairing dans une liste de symptômes ? XD

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire et les personnages sont à JKR et je ne touche aucune noise quand je passe par le GO !

**Commentaires** : Je vous avais promis que j'up-daterais régulièrement avec ça :) **Les RAR sont en ligne sur mon LJ de RAR, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par HP quand…**

101. … vous avez mis ce test dans vos favoris FFnet ou ceux de l'ordinateur (ou les deux !)

102. …vous vous êtes acheté un petit carnet noir afin de vous en servir comme journal intime.

103. … vous affirmez à vos proches que votre journal est le seul à vous comprendre.

104. … votre journal est d'accord avec vous.

105. … vous vous mettez à associer des chansons à votre personnage/couple préféré.

106. … vous tentez par tous les moyens de travailler dans un domaine qui vous permettra de toucher aux prochaines adaptations (films, théâtre, bandes dessinées, etc.)

107. … vous traitez les gens obtus de Poufsouffle, les gens irréfléchis de Gryffondor, les gens snobs de Serdaigle et les gens blessants de Serpentard.

108. … lorsque votre tendre moitié et vous vous chicanez, vous l'accusez d'avoir autant de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à café.

109. … la pire insulte que l'on peut vous lancer est de vous traiter de lâche.

110. … vous avez fait le voyage en Angleterre uniquement pour assister à la pièce de théâtre Equus.

111. … vous en avez profité pour demander un autographe à Daniel Radcliffe.

112. … vous avez insisté pour qu'il signe vos sous-vêtements.

113. … vous lui avez volé les siens.

114. … vous préférez passer le balai plutôt que l'aspirateur, au cas où celui-ci se mettrait soudain à voler.

115. … vous vous surprenez à sourire lorsqu'on vous parle de « grand bâton » et de « baguettes farceuses »… mais ce n'est pas à cause du sous-entendu salace.

116. … lorsque quelqu'un est malade dans votre entourage, vous le suspectez aussitôt d'avoir recours aux Boites à Flemme.

117. … vous prenez un air entendu et vous lui demandez où vous pourriez vous en procurer.

118. … lorsque l'alarme d'incendie se met en marche, vous pensez en tout premier lieu à sauver vos possessions HP… ensuite seulement à vous sauver vous-même.

119. … lorsque vous souhaitez vous venger de quelqu'un, vous écrivez une fic dans laquelle vous lui faites tenir le rôle de l'ennemi de votre personnage principal.

120. … si vous appreniez que vous deviez mourir demain, votre première pensée serait de vous désoler de n'être en mesure de poursuivre la lecture/l'écriture de votre fic HP du moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Et parce que ça fait terriblement longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de barème… **_

**De 0 à 10** : En fait, vous n'êtes pas obsédé du tout, vous avez simplement quelques manies amusantes. Votre entourage les supporte avec quelques grincements de dents, soit, mais aussi avec indulgence. Tant mieux pour vous :)

**De 11 à 20** : Vous adorez HP et vous considérez ces livres comme une histoire fantastique. Toutefois, vous savez garder les pieds sur terre : c'est un roman, une aventure fictive, et non la réalité. Bravo ! Au moins nous ne vous retrouverons pas écrasé sous un pont, un balai cassé près de vous, et l'on ne dira pas à votre enterrement combien vous auriez voulu apprendre à jouer au Quidditch… ;)

**De 21 à 30** : Votre obsession est plutôt contrôlée ! HP est une part importante de votre vie, mais vous n'y consacrez pas tous vos loisirs. Bien que parfois, votre entourage vous considère étrangement, vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de raisons… n'est-ce pas ?

**De 31 à 40** : Pas mal ! Votre degré d'obsession est dans la moyenne des fans mordus d'HP. N'écoutez pas les mauvaises langues qui affirment que vous êtes tocqués, et bienvenue dans la grande famille du fandom :D

**De 41 à 50** : Vous êtes légèrement plus obsédés que la moyenne. Vous avez probablement passé tout votre temps libre à échafauder des théories plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres en attendant la sortie du tome 7 ! Vos amis sont-ils aussi obsédés que vous ? Qu'attendez-vous pour les convertir ? ;)

**De 51 à 60** : Cette fic que vous avez lue accapare toutes vos pensées ? Votre main vous démange lorsque vous ne pouvez gribouiller fics et/ou fanarts ? Vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre la sortie de cette fameuse encyclopédie HP que JKR nous a promis ? Vous êtes obsédé(e) mon ami(e)… mais qui dit que c'est mal ? ;)

**De 61 à 70** : Oh-ho… attention ! Passer tout votre temps à lire et écrire des fics ou dessiner des fanarts n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de vous découvrir une vie sociale… Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas un peu plus avec vos amis ? Vous pourriez leur parler d'HP tout votre saoul ! ;)

**De 71 à 80** : C'est définitif, vous êtes atteint de Pottermania. Vos amis, quand il vous en reste, sont aussi atteints que vous. D'ailleurs, vous avez énormément de mal à comprendre comment certaines personnes peuvent ne pas apprécier les aventures du petit sorcier et vous supportez difficilement d'entendre parler en mal de JKR. On vous considère comme une encyclopédie HP vivante : de quelle couleur étaient les boules de Noël que Flitwick attache au sapin, durant la première année de Harry ? Vous, vous saviez qu'elles étaient dorées…

**De 81 à 90** : Vous êtes obsédé. Vous êtes même tellement obsédé que vous vous demandez « siriusement » s'il n'existe pas vraiment un monde de sorciers cachés des Moldus. Vous donneriez n'importe quoi pour en faire partie, d'ailleurs, vous cherchez des indices un peu partout. Continuez ! Et si vous trouvez l'évidence, venez me le dire avant que l'on vous lance un sortilège d'amnésie… ;)

**De 91 à 100** : Ce n'est plus de l'obsession, c'est un mode de vie ! Tous les soirs, en rentrant chez vous, vous craignez de découvrir la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de votre maison. Vous cherchez en vain des livres qui traiteraient de la magie de l'amour et vous êtes bien déçu(e) de ne tomber que sur des rituels pour retrouver l'être aimé. Vous savez qu'un jour vous rencontrerez un sorcier qui vous demandera de venir donner un séminaire à Poudlard. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures.

**Plus de 100** : Vous êtes un cas désespéré. Il faut vous faire enfermer à Ste Mangouste au plus tôt ! Vous êtes convaincu d'être l'arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-enfant caché de votre personnage préféré, et vous vous demandez pourquoi j'emploie le mot « personnage » pour parler d'eux : vous, vous savez bien qu'ils sont réels ! Et tant pis si ça ne concorde pas avec les dates de JKR, il a été prouvé plus d'une fois que JKR ne savait pas compter. Vous ne comprenez rien à la technologie Moldue, et d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous eu accès à ce test ? ô.O

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N'hésitez pas à me dire combien de symptômes vous avez eu, et si vous avez d'autres idées, je serais ravie de les inclure :)** Pour ma part, après recomptage, j'en suis à exactement 69… et je n'ai pas inclus tous les autres symptômes qui seront postés plus tard. C'est grave, docteur ? Vous allez m'envoyer à Ste Mangouste ? Peut-être que je pourrai y croiser Neville… :D


	6. Symptômes 121 à 140

**Titre** : Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par HP quand…

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : G

**Genre** : Humour/Parodie

**Pairing** : Absolument aucun ! Je serais bien embêtée sinon XD

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire et les personnages sont à JKR et je ne touche aucune noise quand je passe par le GO !

**Commentaires** : Désolée de cette longue absence, et pour ne pas avoir fait les RAR :( J'ai été très occupée dernièrement, avec le NaNoWriMo et tout ça… Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, sitôt décembre arrivé, zou ! Je poste !

**Vous savez que vous êtes obsédés par Harry Potter quand… **

121. … afin d'être certain que votre entourage lirait le tome 7, vous leur avez pré-commandé plusieurs exemplaires.

122. … et vous le leur avez offert, même si votre porte-feuille est serré.

123. … vous avez profité d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis pour vous procurer un exemplaire de cette édition illustrée par Mary de Grandpré.

124. … même si vous possédiez déjà toute la collection.

125. … en français ET en anglais.

126. … lorsque vous attendez votre autobus, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'entrer chez le disquaire/libraire en face de l'arrêt pour jeter un œil sur les livres/films/CDs de musique des films.

127. … même si vous les avez déjà.

128. … même si vous êtes sur le point de rater votre bus.

129. … vous finissez par rater votre bus.

130. … ainsi que le suivant.

131. … vous savez ce que sont que les PPP.

132. … et vous connaissez les paroles de leurs chansons et sketchs par cœur.

133. … vous les rejouez même avec des amis.

134. … vous éclatez de rire lorsqu'on vous parle de tap-dance.

135. … idem lorsqu'on vous parle de papillons.

136. … vous connaissez le groupe Harry and the Potters.

137. … vous savez comment est né le groupe et l'histoire de leurs débuts.

138. … vous pouvez nommer au moins cinq autres groupes qui se sont formés suite au succès de Harry and the Potters.

139. … vous possédez une peluche/un objet/un ordinateur/une Muse dont le nom est peu ou prou inspiré de l'univers HP.

140. … règle générale, votre première pensée le matin et votre dernière pensée le soir vont toutes deux au fandom HP (livres, films, musique, fanfiction, délire, forum, etc.)

**"Vous Savez Que...", c'est fini ! Il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre, inutile d'envoyer de nouvelles idées ! Merci d'avoir lu, et bonne chance dans cette noble tâche qu'est l'acquisition de nouveaux symptômes ! ;D**


End file.
